Minotron
Minotron, also known as Campestrus Pratum in some quarters, is a large, partially forested region in the southern portion of the Salterri Imperium. Geography The province of Minotron stretches from the foothills of the Discord Mountains to the open flatlands in the west. The southern border ends as the terrain becomes heavily forested with thick pines and other evergreens. Within the region, there are three features of note: *The Goren Plains to the west are dotted with towns and villages but are most known for the herds of cattle that roam the open lands. *The Fluvius He Liu provides fresh water to the region as it pours in a torrent from the mountains before losing its ferocity and meandering slowly across the plains toward the sea. *The southern border of Minotron is the Beginnings Forest, the birthplace of the Minotines. The forest is composed mostly of pine, cypress, and other coniferous evergreens. People The local human tribes are distant relatives of the Salterri. Though, unlike the Salterri, they have long fought among themselves. Only recently have they begun to work together, and then only due to their organization by the external Priory of Ascension. Though most Salterri are already lean, the natives of this region seem almost emaciated due in part to poor diet and in part to a social stigma against body fat of any kind. The cow-like minotines have heavily muscled bodies that resemble those of human in peak physical condition; however, their heads and feet are distinctly bovine in nature. They have a natural disposition to subservience, always seeking to find a leader to follow. However, minotines seem willing only to follow a leader who cares about the "greater good," a somewhat nebulous term that even the minotines have a hard time explaining when pressed. Though not the smartest of people, they care about history and the meticulous keeping of records, which they record but seldom, if ever, actually read. Though fierce in battle, most minotines prefer to simply tend their herds. There are roughly four times as many humans in the region as minotines. History The local tribes have had no government, living under only minor tribal lords for generations, though they tentatively swore fealty to the Imperium to retain a semblance of independence. After the minotine's petitioned the Imperium for vassalage, the Priory of Ascension stepped in to organize the human tribes and resist the minotine leader Codrus Warhammer from swearing his fealty to the Qzare, forcing them back and ingratiating themselves with the humans who in turn pledged themselves to the Priory. The minotines themselves have a simplistic tribal system led by their deposed King Codrus Warhammer's son King Modrus Warhammer. Sidelined by the Priory the minotines have begun to see a returning rise thanks to the efforts of the Caercians. The Caercians' conquest has led to the deposition of the Priory leaders and the Caercians work to bring the minotines who had originally requested admittance into the Imperium, sidelined by the Priory, into the Imperium fold while allowing the human tribes to falter some, splitting along old tribal lines and preventing an organized resistance to their new government. Along with this restoration of the less Priory-integrated Minotines back into positions of power the region has had its Minotine name restored, Minotron replacing the Priory given title of Campestrus Pratum. Resources Large stretches of the Goren Plains in the west have rich soil deposited by the river and are dedicated to farming many types of grains, primarily wheat, corn, and barley, though rice has recently been introduced. The rest of the plains are used for grazing vast herds of longhorn cattle, a tough, hardy breed known for its high stress tolerance to environmental difficulties, gentle disposition, and high intelligence. The trees of the Beginnings Forest are harvested for their wood, which is known throughout the area for its high quality. Logging efforts have recently increased as peace has been brought to the region. The locals, both human and minotine, have a great desire for silver for religious icons and decorative use, but the region is decidedly poor in this metal. Religion The local human tribes have no organized religious beliefs, paying homage to the Lord of Fire alongside the Minotines. After years under the Priory a small minority of Ascension adherents developed among those given positions of power by the Priory. Category:Regions Category:Former Capital Regions Category:Regions in the Salterri Imperium Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Former Tellurian Capital Regions